


Finding Home

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: After being overthrown by his own board, defeated & lost CEO!Bucky travels back to his hometown to find, what he left behind in his quest for success. In the journey back home he meets reader who not only encourages him to rediscover his passion, but also helps him reconnect to his roots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for @sebashtiansatan for her 700 FOLLOWERS CELEBRATION, on Tumblr.  
> This one is going to be a short series of 3-5 Chapters’. Gonna keep it all light and fluffy but with some family drama.

How did he, end up here?

How the HELL did ‘he’, end up here?

His own board  _overthrew_  him!

They called him  _reckless, egotistical, megalomaniac_ , and what not!

By now whole world will know the infamous ‘James Buchanan Barns’ is no longer  _ **CEO**_ of his own “Inc”. The one he started from his dorm room at MIT with his college senior & best friend  _Tony Stark_.

The moment he launched his first product, the ‘Venture Capitalists’ were running behind him.

Everyone wanted to invest in his Idea.

Everyone wanted to be part of his success story.

Wall street journal had praises for him. He was named youngest CEO in Silicon Valley.  

Today they called him  _megalomaniac_ but back then when he started he was called Ambitious, most Promising, and the Future of Technology world!!!

He was praised from everywhere he went and he  _reveled_  in it.

Ohhh, how he  _basked_  in the highs of his success?

The Glory, The Name he created for himself!

How he ripe the fruits of his labor over the years, Biggest mansion in the Silicon Valley, Fastest Cars, Finest Suits, Private Jets, European holiday homes.

And

‘Natasha Romanov’ the Russian beauty!

The infamous Victoria’s Secret Model as his  _fiancée,_ he had met her at some ‘After Party’ of a movie premier he was invited to.

They were called the “It Couple” “Power Couple” even had their own ship name too.

They sizzled on the red carpets; all men wanted to be him and all the women wanted to be her.

Every magazine wanted them on their cover.

Offered millions to feature their engagement photos, people magazine, E! news wrote articles about their engagement party & its preparation.

Who’s who was invited to the “Party” & it was considered to be prestige issue to be on the Guest List.

Champagne was sourced from ‘South of France’ & 7 course meals were planned by most celebrated chef from France, Italy & Japan to deliver most exquisite & scrumptious delicacies to their guests.

Only his childhood friend Steve & his girlfriend Peggy had come to his engagement party.

His parents didn’t come neither did his sister Rebecca & her family.  Rebecca had just delivered her 3rd child and couldn’t travel and his parents chose to stay with her to help take care of the older kids while her husband Sam took care of her & their new born.

Deep down he knew they just didn’t want to come; His mother didn’t like Natasha rather approve of her as his life partner.

The argument ensued when he had requested them to come & stay with him as he wanted to introduce his girlfriend to them.  

He had told them that he planned to propose her for marriage & asked his mother for his grandmother’s ‘Ring’ the family heirloom.

She had outright said No! There was no room for discussion or way to convince her.

After his father’s intervention the fight was subdued but he knew he didn’t have his parents blessing for this Union.

He just needed to get out of the house so he went to Natasha’s & told her everything, she assured that she didn’t mind not having them her life.

She had been on her own for long time & was more than happy to have just two of them as family. He felt happy & had proposed to her right there without the ring. She said ‘Yes’!

They drank a little too much that night to ‘Celebrate’; eventually he had to go back to his place & make announcement to his parents.

He was arrogant enough to think he could handle his alcohol so drove back, at the turn he couldn’t control the speed & car took a hit at road barricades. Which in made it twist & turn and slam into a truck coming from other side of the road.

He woke up in the hospital with substantial injuries & his left hand being crushed to the point where to get it functioning he had to go through considerable amount of physical therapy.

It still hurt & he had tremors in his shoulder regularly. He had no mobility in the hand when pain was just too much.

His lawyers made best use of his money & reputation to keep ‘Drunk Driving’ off the records, but his father knew drunken driving accidents when he saw one.

‘George Barns’ had retired with a respectable career from NYPD & had seen too many drunk drivers in his life.

His accident drew the last straw in their relationship; his parents were disappointed in his behavior & left him to his own devices the moment he was brought home from hospital.

That was three years ago.

Then ‘Board’ suggested bringing, a helping hand till he was recovered fully, enter ‘Clint Barton’ ever so charming.  

The moment man entered his life everything started going downhill. Clint questioned his every move, also second guessed all his decisions, openly.  

Clint, had a way to sweet talk into peoples heart until he got he wanted. Always acting modest, trying to charm people with his ever so genuine demeanor.

Barton was street-smart but not ‘Intelligent’. The type of guy who believed in, “fake it, till you make it” with no real talent. “Jack of All, Master of None”.

Clint was the major reason why, he was overthrown from his position & his own company.

He was brought back to his senses when, small a back-pack dropped on him.

There you were standing, next to him in with one heavy bag by your leg and another one you were trying to shove in overhead compartment.

The moment you realized what had happened you clasped your hands to your mouth and dropped another bag in your hand on him.

This time he cursed loudly “What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry”, you replied as you picked up your bags.

He just shot you annoyed looks but didn’t respond.

Your repeated apologies towards him, he just groaned without looking at you.  As you picked bigger bag and managed to shove it over his head.

You shoved the other heavy bag under the seats.

You were looking at your ticket and seat number to make sure you had correct information.

“Ummm, sorry but you’re in my seat” you told him.

He just made noncommittal noise, you were guilty disturb him already so you just tried to get past him as effortlessly as possible.

Just when your ass was in his face, your phone in back pocket started ringing.

“Ohh, Dear God” his temper rose.

“Sorry” you apologized again while answering your phone.

“Where the fuck, are you?” “Did you reach, in time?” guy spoke through speaker.

“Calm down Peter, just reached was about to sit when you called” you replied.

“Wait, let me find my headphones, you’re on speaker” you said.

“Aaaarg, you need to change your phone” Peter responded.

“Shut up, idiot I don’t have money for it” you replied as you tried to locate them in bag in overhead compartment.

The stranger was definitely irritated since, your stomach was on the side of his face now. He just cursed under his breath.

“You didn’t have to travel to all the way out there & spend all your savings to buy that server, then you could buy a decent phone” Peter retorted “Did you get it by the way?”

“Fuck off; We HIT a Jackpot, it’s in the best condition! Wait till you see it” you grumbled as you connected headphones.

Just when you again tried to slide past other passenger the trained moved and you fell into his lap.

“What the Fuck” the stranger had lost it by now and was giving you death glares. 

You on the other hand were just, gawking back at his blue eyes and beautiful face. Completely entrapped by his gaze you just sat in his lap.

“Do you mind moving?” he asked you in rather rude tone.

“Ohh, am really sorry” you apologized thousandth time.

“Yeah, you keep saying that” he retorted “But here we are”.

You just shot up and finally settled in the window seat.

“Are you still there? What happened?” peter asked.

“Nothing Pete, will call you in the morning.” You replied “Just be at the station to pick me up”

“You got it, see you. Have safe journey” with that Peter disconnected the call.

You were just calming yourself, with what had happened. You could feel your co-passenger brooding by your side.

Now you were completely annoyed with him, as well. First off he was in your seat, and then he was being complete jerk to you.

You tried ignoring him, so you put on some songs and looked through window.  

As time passed you decided that before you fell asleep for the night, you could make yourself some sandwich and make hot chocolate from the milk you brought in the thermos.

When you moved, you saw from corner of your eye that your co-passenger was cursing at his phone, clearly it was dead.

You just rolled your eyes, pulled power-bank from your back-pack and handed it over to him.

He was little taken aback but mumbled faint ‘thanks’.

You removed bread, peanut butter & jelly jars, disposable cutlery and started making sandwiches.  

Just when you were about to take a bite you heard sound of growling stomach, you looked in the direction of the sound.

He tried to look away but he was indeed hungry, after all he had today, was his morning coffee.

You just slide other half towards him while eating yours, & started making more.

He was surprised by your kind gesture after all he had nothing but a jerk to you but, he would exchange pleasantries later.

Right now he was  _really_  hungry.

As he took first bite, taste of peanut butter & jelly struck a chord in his heart.

It just felt like ‘Home’, really familiar.

There was no way this regular breakfast snack was his mother’s recipe or made by her for that matter!

Back in the day this was his ultimate ‘comfort food’. When he moved to college, his mother used to make Jars of chunky peanut butter & jelly, which he used to relish, during his midnight study sessions.

As he was down his memory lane, you slide some more sandwiches & hot chocolate in paper cup towards him.  

This time he said thanks loudly, you just nodded.

Once done, you just cleared everything and snuggled in your jacket.  He also started to lean into his seat and closed his eyes.

Vibrating phone in your pocket woke you up, you tried to move but there is a weight on you. When you open your eyes your co-passenger is sprawled on you. You tried to push him away gently when he opened his eyes.

Clearly not coherent about his surrounding, he looked at you questioningly; you just shrug and answer your phone.

“Hey, where are you?” “Have you reached yet?” ”Why didn’t you, answer your phone sooner?” “Did peter reached to pick you up?” the person on the other side doesn’t give you time respond.

You just roll your eyes, “relax Dude, am yet to reach, Pete will be there to pick me up; just woke up” answering in one breath.

“Don’t dude me, just come straight here when you reach” he waits for your bye and then hangs up.

You stretch yourself and try to see where you reach, just then someone asks question and you turn in the direction of the sound.

“Where is this train going exactly?” he asks you

“Seriously?” you asked surprised “you traveled for overnight journey and you don’t know the  _Destination_?”

“Well, was not in a state to think!” he replied “Don’t even remember how I got here, just needed an  _escape_ ”

“We are headed to New York” you informed him.

He looked little shaken, his subconscious brought him  ** _Home_**? Why?

Just when he was having some kind of internal conflict, train started to slow down. You scurried to gather your luggage.

“Will you be alright?” you asked forehead creasing in worry lines.

“Guess so” he just snorted.

“Well, then. Goodbye” you stretched your hand.

He shook it, “thanks for everything” he said gratefully.

“No, problem” you replied “I’m Y/N by the way”.

“Jam- -“ he paused for a moment, and then replied

“Bucky”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being overthrown by his own board, defeated & lost CEO!Bucky travels back to his hometown to find, what he left behind in his quest for success. In the journey back home he meets reader who not only encourages him to rediscover his passion, but also helps him reconnect to his roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out a lot about Bucky's life and those around him , in this chapter. We also get insights into reader's life and how she is involved with people related Bucky.

The train came to halt, just as you dragged your bags towards the door. You were about to call Peter when you got down at the platform, when he came running towards you, MJ following close behind.

“Y/N, you made it” Peter said hugging you

“Hey Babe, had good journey?” MJ asked as she gave you a quick side hug too.

“Yeah! Just exhausted. I want coffee and shower”, you replied

“Well that has to wait; Tony just threw a fit when I told him where you went.” Peter said “We need to head to his place first”

You sighed and said “Yeah okay.”

Just when you turned to pick up bags you saw Bucky getting down, his phone ringing. He was looking completely  _Lost_.

“Whoa, is that?” Peter’s voice trailed

“Yup, he is”, you replied “Sat next to me the whole journey, he seems lost though. Didn’t know where he was going or how he got there.”

“Well, of course. Poor Guy” MJ replied

You looked at her quizzically.

“His board overthrew him yesterday it was all over the NEWS, They appointed that Clint Barton as new CEO.” She informed you, of course she knew! 

She was aspiring  _Journalist_. 

“Ohh! No wonder he looked so beat up.” You said

“You think we should tell you know?” Peter asked

“What’s the point? Don’t think he is planning to show up on their door step.” You said

“He is looks HOT though, did you click a  _selfie_  with him at least.” MJ asked

To this both Peter & You rolled your eyes

“No, just fell in his lap and shared my food as apology”, you said innocently

“You WHAT?” Both of them screamed making you jump a little.

As three of you made your way to exit you explained them events of last night. They just laughed.

Bucky made his way out of the station; still unsure, of his next move! His phone was ringing continuously, but he was not ready to answer the world as of yet.

He sat in the cab looking outside, admiring the City Life passing by.

You reached an old four story  _Redbrick_  building, you kept the bags in MJ’s car and made your way to Tony’s workshop.

As you entered, you met Pepper on her way out.

“OMG Y/N, darling good to know you’re alright. Don’t you ever go anywhere without telling us” She says in mock anger as she hugged you tight and continued

“Am rushing out late to courthouse, see you at dinner. Don’t be late” said bye to all three of you.

“You are grounded” Tony said from behind the paper he was reading.

You just rolled your eyes at him, “I’m 21, we don’t live under the same roof anymore, again I’m 21 that means I’m adult in this free country”

Tony huffed in annoyance “Don’t talk to me like that.”

“You very well know you’re not allowed to go out of this City and you crossed states without so much of a text; and to do what exactly diving some dumpsters” he accused.

“Ohh, C’mon!” you retort,

“If had asked you, you would have said No! So had to sneak out”

Peter & MJ were just looking between the two of you like it was a tennis match.

“Of course, would have said No! It’s a brutal world out there, not safe for young girls like you”

Tony said, you rolled your eyes again.

“I gave third degree to Peter here, to spill your whereabouts’. Sometimes I don’t like that you guys are thick as thieves” he gave annoyed looks to you three.

You just threw head back and raised your hands in surrender,

“Hence, didn’t inform you!!!”

“You always overreact” you said & Tony huffed

“Well did you at least find what you were looking for?” Tony asked now coming to you and giving you side hug.

“Yes, sure did!” you said proudly, as you hugged him back.

“I’m glad you’re Ok, Kid. Don’t do that to your OLD man again.” He said fondly looking into your eyes,

“I couldn’t sleep last night, I love you kiddo. More than my life” he confessed.

“Well, first of all stop calling yourself OLD,  _Dear Brother_ ” you said as Tony laughed

“And secondly, I love you too Tones, to the moon and back” Tony blushes and turns away from you to hide his watery eyes clearly.

“Well, if the happy reunion is done. We should get going.” Peter interrupted,

 “Aunt May will be waiting for us and you need that shower”

“Ok, don’t forget about the dinner kiddo. I want to hear all about your  _escapade_ ” Tony winked at you.

“Ohh yeah, you should totally tell him about your train journey back… here”, 

MJ’s voice died down as you glared at her and Peter made ‘cut-it out’ gesture at her.

“Why what happened?” Tony’s voice laced with worry.

“Nothing, nothing important” You hurried the other two out of the door,

“See you at dinner” you waved goodbye.

“Phew! That was close” Peter said.

“Seriously, you guys not gonna tell him about Barnes?” MJ asked

“Not really, it’s not like he is going to be there at the house?” you shrugged

“Yeah, from what y/n told us, think he’ll be heading straight back to where he came from” Peter said

“Well, if you believe so!” she shrugged and started the car.

                                                  ---------------

The cab came to halt, bringing Bucky out of his thoughts, he was lucky to have some cash on him so he paid the driver.

As he got down in front of the two story house, he was hit with nostalgia.

 

> _His parent had moved to this house when he was two years old and Rebecca was not even a month old._
> 
> _His mother Winfred fondly known as Winnie didn’t like the rough neighborhood of their apartment building._
> 
> _When George received promotion as Station Chief & Winnie told she was pregnant with second child, they bought the house immediately._
> 
> _Couple liked that the neighborhood, it was all modest working class families, with kids that played in front yard, rode their bikes on the road that passed through the houses._
> 
> _George had met Winnie at the ER of local hospital, when he brought some GSW victim in his police car. He was instantly awestruck by her empathy & compassion. She was a nurse after all but had certain gentleness that was well suited for the job._
> 
> _The first day they moved to the house, their neighbor was heading out to her job with kid as old as their son on her hip._
> 
> _Sarah Roger’s was a military widow, who lost her husband year before, in a rescue mission gone wrong._
> 
> _She becomes instant friends with the couple as their boys become best friends._
> 
> _Sarah worked at a local factory made decent income to put food on the table & saved her husband’s military pension for her son Steve’s future._
> 
> _The house she lived in belonged to Steve’s paternal grandparents left to him after his, father’s death._

Just when Bucky was about to climb the staircase, he heard child wailing & a man’s scolding.

“That is exactly why I told you not to jump two stares at once, Sarah” man said.

Bucky’s head turned towards the familiar voice “Steve”? He asked.

“Bucky?” Steve looked genuinely shocked but just then infant in his hand started crying.

He bounced the baby in hand while little girl pulled at his pants.

“Just a minuet Sarah, your brother is crying” Steve told little girl,

 who was now peeking from behind her father’s leg as he talked to the stranger.

“How are you?” Steve asked Bucky still bouncing his baby.

“Well, am ok I guess!” Bucky said, “You had a baby”? asked to his friend

“Ahhh, two babies!” Steve corrected, “This little troublemaker is 3 and this is Grant 4 months old.” He added proudly.

“Didn’t know you were coming home? Ma or Pops didn’t say anything” Steve enquired.

“Ohh, umm, didn’t exactly plan my visit.” Bucky said.

“It’s a kinda surprise, not a happy one I guess, more of an unplanned visit.” Bucky struggled to get words out.

“It’s ok. I figured, but they are, I mean no one’s home; I think” Steve told him.

“You want to come freshen up? Then you can go with me, I was just heading out to my studio.”  Steve said.

“Uhhh sure, I don’t want to be inconvenience. I mean it’s unannounced and well you look busy. I’ll wait for them here.” Bucky pointed at the porch chair of his parents’ house.

“It’s no bother Bucky, don’t be so formal. Come on in.”  Steve said as Sarah was now running back towards the house.

Steve expertly opened the door, took his daughter’s bicycle in one hand and gestured his friend inside.

“Wow, life for you changed”, Bucky remarked.

 

> _Bucky briefly remembered the argument that transpired right after they graduated from high school & Steve had informed his mother and Bucky’s parents that he had listed in Military and wanted to follow his father’s footsteps._
> 
> _How Sarah had begged Steve, not to go as, she didn’t want to lose her only child. George & Winnie too raised their concerns but Steve was determined._
> 
> _He did couple of tours in Afghanistan & got seriously injured in a US-UK joined mission where he met Dr. Peggy Carter who saved his life with minimum resources in the middle of nowhere._
> 
> _Due to the injury Steve retired with honors, love was too strong to ignore between Steve & Peggy so she quit her job and followed him to States._
> 
> _Years of hardship & loneliness took toll on Sarah; she suffered from heart condition and passed away not long after Steve moved back._

“Yes it has. Was lucky to find Peggy. She changed my life for better no for best.” Steve smiled fondly.

“Where is she?” Bucky asked

“She is at the hospital. She works as  _trauma surgeon_  at the same hospital, where your Ma used to work.” Steve says proudly.

“Bathroom is down the hall on your left, you should be able to find towels in the cabinet behind the door” Steve continued,

“Will find you some cloths” As he put grant in the make shift crib & Sarah in high chair in the kitchen.

Steve went got him a t-shirt, sweats, & a jacket. Knocked the door and handed it to him.

When Bucky came out, Steve was in the kitchen; coffee brewing and had started on breakfast for Bucky.

No matter how much time & issues past  _Steve_  was never the one to hold grudges and Bucky was grateful for that.

He hoped, others will be this welcoming or forgiving towards him; though he knew it was a long shot he still wished.

Steve pulled him out of his thoughts when he put a plate full of scrambled eggs, pancakes & mug of steaming coffee.

“So, how have you been?” Steve asked

“Okay, I guess” Bucky responded as he dug into the food in front of him, when he gazes up his friend is, looking at him intently.

Trying to decide, what to say next.

“You know, am here for you right?” Steve tells him

“Yes, I know. It’s just that…” Bucky’s voice trails.

“You don’t have to tell me anything right now, I’m just glad you’re here” Steve said.

Bucky snort, “Don’t even remember, how I got here”,

“one moment was fuming & leaving the office and suddenly was brought back to reality when a stranger dropped her bag on me” Bucky told his friend.

“Poor kid, I was such a jerk to her, she helped me charge my phone & shared her dinner with me” Bucky said remembering.

“Well, it’s always good to find kindness in strangers” Steve replied.

“So what are your plans? While you’re here?” he asked Bucky.

“Seriously, I don’t know dude, as I said have no idea what to do or where to go” Bucky said

“It’s okay to take a break, may be all this will give you time to get a perspective” Steve offered

“Huh, may be” Bucky exhaled.

“Well Ma & Pops are not coming back anytime soon, so if you’re up for it you can come with me to my studio & we can catch up” Steve said 

“Else you can rest in guest bedroom”

“No, wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that.” Bucky said his discomfort evident.

It breaks Steve’s heart to see his carefree, cheerful, flamboyant friend act like lost puppy; it’s as if he is meeting a  _Stranger_.

“Well, ok then. You can come with me to my studio” Steve announces.

Steve took the plate & mug to sink, took Sarah out of her highchair.

“Ohh I forgot my phone in the jacket, let me get it.” Bucky said

“Sure, you can hang your clothes in the closet below the staircase”, Steve pointed

Steve went to living room, to get his kids ready to go out.

Just then someone knocked on the door, Steve went to answer,

“Hey Steve, sorry I don’t have a key; can we keep these bags at your place, we will take them in the evening” you said in one breath.

“Ohh Hello to you too, Y/N” Steve sassed,

“Good to know you’re alive!”

“Ohh good god, would you all please STOP exaggerating” you groaned, Peter just laughed from behind.

“Guess, you already met Tony, huh” Steve laughed. 

“Sure you can keep them here, am just heading out to Studio” he informed you.

“Thanks see you then” you gave him a hug and blew kisses to Sarah who just waved.

“Who was that?” Bucky asked coming out of the bathroom.

“Ohh, just neighbor’s kids” Steve said dismissively.

Bucky found it odd but didn’t push.

“You ready?” Steve asked him

“As ready as I could be” Bucky said

“So how’s everyone?” Bucky asked

“That’s a loaded question” Steve replied

“Okay, so let’s start simple? What is it that you do now days?” Bucky asked as Steve locked door and they made their way to his studio.

 “Well, you know had to retire military due to the blast injuries I survived while on mission?” Steve asked & Bucky nodded to continue.

“After that came home to Ma being bedridden and me trying to survive PTSD; Peggy was still stationed in middle-east with minimal to no communication, But still picked on my symptoms and asked me to find help” Steve told his story,

“Started therapy, well there are Centre’s for retired officers to survive and settle back in civilian life; met lot of struggling people like me, by then Ma was in worst shape, was so helpless, so lonely, your parents helped of course so did Becky and Sam, But it was Peggy who gave me sense of home again. She moved here just before Ma passed away, at least they got to meet” he smiles at the fond memory.

“Then Peggy encouraged me to draw again, once I found my solace in it she steered me towards getting college education.” Steve informed.

“We found out about pregnancy right before we came to your engagement, it was the best thing that happened to me; Sarah is the ray of sunshine, she made me want to be a better human being, better man. We got married in the City Hall, Ma & Becky made special dinner and Sam was my best man” Steve smiled again.

Bucky’s heart was clenching with happy & sad emotions at the same time. He had missed so much; he was not there for his best friend’s life’s best & worst moments.

“Sorry didn’t invite you, I mean it was so abrupt; just us & couple of friends” Steve explained when he saw Bucky’s pained expression,

“Didn’t want to make you fly all the way down here for such small affair” Steve said.

“You have nothing to be Sorry for, am the one who should apologize.” Bucky responded,

“Have missed so much in my life, just left everyone and everything behind and for what?” Bucky asked although it was a question to himself more than anyone else,

“You know no one tells you the consequences of you choices, downside of success” he sighed but gestured his friend to continue.

“Well after that, took artwork more seriously; started sketching and more detailed art work but not just on paper. More like on things, like tiles, crockery, wall paint, personalizing gadget covers, etc. Have done couple of ‘Tattoo’ designs for friends as well.” he laughed shaking his head, 

“Have my own ‘website’ and everything” says in disbelief.

“Do some freelance designing for Tony, he remodels bikes & car’s both new and vintage” Steve said then paused,

“Tony?” Bucky asked “As in Stark? Tony Stark?”

Steve nodded “Yeah!”

Silence fell between the two men.

“When was the last time the two of you talked?” Steve probed.

“It’s been years” Bucky confesses,

“To be honest, we never talked after the fight we had where he told me he didn’t want to continue our path to Silicon Valley” Bucky had anger & sadness in his eyes.

“Did you ever ask him why?” Steve probed

Bucky gave him a curious look, “Why what?”

“Why he didn’t want to continue? Why he chose to leave promising career like that? Why he chose a simple life? Why he didn’t continue his father’s legacy?” Steve asked.

“Well yeah, once or twice! But you know how difficult it is to get anything out of him” Bucky said defensively.

“May be you didn’t try harder” Steve said with little hard expression.

“Ohh, so everything is always my fault?” Bucky asked little loudly.

Sarah tugged on her father’s hand after sensing the tension, showing discomfort towards the stranger’s raised voice.

Steve composed his face immediately, looking at her with gentle smile to show everything was fine.

Bucky just realised his mistake, “Shit, sorry”

Steve just nodded.

They fell in comfortable silence, Bucky just matched his friend’s footsteps. 

Steve on the other hand talked to his daughter about what they’ll do today when they go to studio and she was bouncing with excitement, about the idea of hand painting and some other masterpiece she will be creating with her father.

No matter the mood Bucky couldn’t help but admire his friend, it was like he was meant to be a family man, great father. Just like his, own father!

Subject of Tony brought lot of memories back; Bucky briefly remembered how he met him at a midnight hacking session, in one of the dorms common area.

 

> _It was 2am but felt like, 7 in the evening. Everyone cheering, screaming and taking shots of tequila._
> 
> _“Eat my ass Stark” Justin Hammer screamed from other side of the table. Slamming his headphones and cursing loudly._
> 
> _“Ohh, but would rather eat your girlfriend’s” Tony sassed & winked._
> 
> _Everyone laughed as Justin lunged forward at Tony’s throat but ‘Happy’ restrained him._
> 
> _It was regular Wednesday night where someone dared someone to do something really stupid & not get caught._
> 
> _‘Happy’ had dared anyone who was interested to hack into Pentagon’s servers, just jump the firewalls without getting caught._
> 
> _Catch, was it should get detected but not tracked and before doing so you had to down 6 shots of tequila._
> 
> _Tony asked “Anyone else wants to beat my record?”_
> 
> _“No one?” he sassed,_
> 
> _“C’mon anyone? Will announce you winner if you beat me even if by a second” he continued,_
> 
> _“I’ll do it, in half of your time & with 7 tequila shots” Bucky said as Tony turned towards him._
> 
> _“Ahhh, the newbie Barnes is it?!” Tony asked_
> 
> _“Yes” Bucky nodded while taking the first shot everyone roared._
> 
> _“Sure, be my guest” Tony_
> 
> _Although they had many classes together, due to Bucky taking advance classes; they never really spoke to each other._
> 
> _There was an unsaid completion between the two in all classes and they tried to beat each other every class._
> 
> _Just as Bucky took his last shot, he cracked his knuckles and started his work, what looked like only couple of minutes and he said “Done!!!”_
> 
> _“What its less than half time of Stark”, Happy said in disbelief_
> 
> _“Guess got the late start” Bucky winked with arrogant smirk_
> 
> _“Wow, newbie” Tony appreciated “Finally, MIT gave admission to someone intelligent other than me”_
> 
> _“Bucky” Barnes introduce himself giving hand to Tony_
> 
> _“Tony” Stark shook his hand._
> 
> _And that was the start of the brightest friendship ever. Both Bucky & Tony were crazy braniac’s who loved to challenge each other and develop apps & gadgets._
> 
> _When Thanksgiving came Bucky invited his new best friend over to his house, as Tony told him he didn’t enjoy going home since his parents were in an unhappy marriage where mother was a trophy wife and father was typical successful business man who spent more hours in office than in his house. Love between the two was dead long gone and all there was left was bitterness & resentment which they showed to each other every chance they got._
> 
> _Tony’s perspective towards ‘life’ changed after that holiday. He saw a happy couple who kissed, hugged & appreciated each other; siblings who took jab at each other but quickly teamed up against their parents, childhood friends who knew all the secrets and  _neighbors_  were the extended family._
> 
> _A mother who _fussed_ over her children, who’s warmth just radiated not only for her own but all the children in the house; _
> 
> _A father who’s tough demeanor resolved moment his daughter hugged him and blushed when she called him her hero._
> 
> _Tony gravitated towards the family so much that he would give up his fortune just to have this all to himself._
> 
> _By end of the holiday Tony was part of Barnes family & he truly loved them all._
> 
> _Later in the term, Bucky & Tony decide to release their new software in the market; it was a huge success. _
> 
> _Tony was adamant not to take any help from his father which Bucky agreed._
> 
> _Soon they captured attention from Silicon Valley & venture capitalist were running behind them; _
> 
> _Then between the term Tony received a call from his mother that his father suffered a heart attack & was fighting for his life._
> 
> _Howard Stark passed away within a week & left Tony with lot of mess than he could handle._
> 
> _That moment Tony decided to give up, on his dream to become of entrepreneurship and adapt to simple life._
> 
> _He appointed his childhood friend Rhodes as sole entity to care of his father’s business and moved to New York._
> 
> _Bucky & Tony had a huge fall out over Tony’s decision where Bucky pleaded him to change his decision but efforts were fruitless._

Just then Steve brought Bucky out of his reverie when they stopped in front of a 4 story  _Redbrick_  building. 

Bucky saw a beautifully crafted board with initials “S & G” in Gold metal emboss above huge glass display & double doors .

He admired the board and beautiful display in awe. His friend truly was a talented artist.

“It’s supposed to signify both past and future” Steve said when Bucky gave him the questioning look,

“The Tree on the board, it has strong roots which indicate the past or the start & flowers and fruits they are the future…” explain to his friend.  

“My  _parents_  & my  _children_ ” Steve said finally,

“It’s Beautiful” is all Bucky could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a long chapter, but just didn't want to cut Steve's story or Tony's history with Bucky as I feel both best friends are important to his story. 
> 
> Your comments will give huge moral boost, so please consider giving feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long chapter again, we get complete story of Reader & Tony along with more characters are added to the story, want to finish back stories soon, so that we can catch up to present & see how Reader will help Bucky.

“HowardStark _,_ had an affair with one of his assistants” Steve said looking in general direction of Bucky.

Bucky was admiring some of his friends work in the room while Steve got his children settled for the day.

“What?” Bucky asked astonished  

“Yeah, that year, he got heart attack; the woman got pregnant, Howard sent her away, paid for her & child’s expense. Kept it under the wraps for years, until” Steve’s voice trailed,

“His rival  _founder_  of Hammer Industries, he found her, she was already tired of taking care of a child and viewed it child as nothing but a steady source of income to her;  both of them blackmailed Howard for years” Steve informed

“Ultimately it took toll on him, & he collapsed in the middle of board meeting” Steve became silent.

Just when Bucky was still processing all the information sprung on him, but Steve decided to continue,

“At the time of the funeral, the woman came with her child; Whole situation was brought to light by Howard’s lawyers who apparently they were aware of the situation” Steve continued

“Howard had left significant amount of money for the child support but nothing for the woman so she abandon her own child at Stark’s house & left.

Maria, was devastated and refused to even look at the child let alone shelter it, she said it was nothing but a reminder of her husband’s infidelity and brought her pain. But, how could Tony turn his back on the child? Especially when it was a little girl who was a victim of his father’s foolishness!

He decided that he will take her in, give her name & identity which his father refused. At the same time it scared his heart, he didn’t like what success did to his father. To his parent’s marriage, he was afraid that if he followed on his father’s path he will become like him.

So he went back to college, refused to continue with you, finished his degree, made his friend ‘Rhodes’ in charge of his father’s entire business, came here.

He gave the child his own name, to shield her from any more pain, has a girl friend who is a lawyer, fights for underprivileged clients. 

‘Simple life’ he calls it; Tony always loved Bike’s & Car’s now he remodels them for living…” Steve exhaled with finality.

Bucky sat in one of the chairs with coffee mug in hand which Steve had just brewed for them. His head was pounding he was sure gonna have hell of a headache, after processing all this new information.

How has he been so blind? Why people around him ever felt comfortable telling him things? Was he such a bad person? So unapproachable, not trust worthy?

His own sister had told, Steve first that she wanted to marry Sam before telling him. She wanted Steve to help her get her parent’s blessings, not that they were going to say no. But she felt comfortable talking to Steve not her own brother.

Bucky felt anger & agony both at the same time; he never understood why people saw him differently. He was a successful CEO, but now that he thought of it, people only came to him with work / professions problems not personal.

“Why didn’t he tell me all this?” he asked Steve

“Would you have gone to you, if you were in Tony’s place?” Steve quizzed

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky felt his temper rising again

Steve raised his hands in surrender “You don’t get it do you?”

“All of us, Tony, Sam & even me, we never had your life. We never had your life! Perfect parents, who were in love with each other, had great marriage, respected jobs, children who were excelling in their careers, perfect family.  

We all craved to be you! You had everything, while we made a do with what we had. Not that we loath you or hated you but in a way you had everything we yearned for.

Even if situation was different no one will comfortable, sharing this. Father who was never home, committed infidelity, mother who didn’t bother looking back after husband’s death, the only reason he didn’t drown himself in alcohol was the child he took in as his own” Steve fell silent and continued working.

Both of them stayed that way for some time. After sometime Steve brought sandwiches from a bistro across the road.

After lunch, Bucky thought of checking his phone. He had several missed calls & messages. World still didn’t know where he was and he wanted to keep it that way.

He had almost 50 missed calls from his assistant alone and several messages, he was scrolling just then latest message arrived. His assistant was threatening to call the cops to report that Bucky is missing or might be dead.  

He called her immediately, she answered on second ring,

“Thank god James, you’re alive” his assistant sighed

“Yeah, Maria!” Bucky replied “So, don’t call cops, everything is fine”

“Where are you?” Maria asked

“Ummm, need some time to rethink” Bucky answered

“When will you be back?” She inquired

“What am I supposed to tell everyone?”  

“Don’t know!” Bucky said “As I said, give me some time”

“Okay” she was not convinced but did know not to question him.

“Are you in office?” Bucky asked “They didn’t fire you right?”

“Yeah, No. They didn’t fire me” she answered “But they know where I stand with this whole conundrums, so it’s just matter of time”

“Hey don’t worry” Bucky assured her “I might not be CEO but I will not let you go on streets, I will help you.”

“I just, need some time to sort this” Bucky sighed “Please be there, will be in touch”

“Ok” Maria said, with that he ended the call.

Maria was one of his first hires & he never regretted hiring her. She was the most valuable asset to his team. She was also a single mother. He knew he needed to take care of her & help her.

Bucky turned to Steve, “I think, I’ll go Home now!”

Steve looked up at him and nodded, “Would you like to come for dinner?”

“Ohh, Don’t know, I don’t want to impose” Bucky shrugged. He was not sure what all will transpire at his house with his parents.

“Well if you change your mind, you can come down to the pub” Steve added 

“All of us meet there once a week to have dinner and catch up”

“Pub! As in  _the Pub_?” Bucky asked. He was sure he knew what Steve meant by Pub but he wanted to make sure he heard it right.

What all had he missed? Bucky thought to himself.

“Yeah” Steve nodded “It’s, well Sam never sold it and couple of years back two brother who lost everything in some family feud, came down from south. Well long story short they run it now. So if you change your mind will see you there, around 8”

Bucky nodded said bye to his friend and came out of the studio.

His mind was on fastest lane of a highway. The way his life had taken turn 360 degrees in past 24 hours and what all had ensued he was unable to put a break on it.

Steve adding more information to it didn’t help either. He was not sure what his next move should be, he was still in his head when his legs brought him back in front of the house.

He contemplated for couple of minutes then knocked on the door. He could here shuffling behind the door as his heart raced.

His father opened the door; George was shocked but quickly recovered.  

He just moved to the side & gestured Bucky to come in.

“Who is it?” Winnie asked from the kitchen.

“Why don’t you come out & see for yourself” George replied.

Bucky just let out a shaky breath, George gestured him towards sofas in the living room.

“Ohh” is all Winnie could say when she saw her son.

Bucky just sat in one of the sofa chairs looking at his parents who made no move to speak, just stared at him with blank expression.

“Well! It’s good to see both of you too” Bucky said sarcasm laced in his voice.

“Don’t take that tone with us” George commanded and Bucky shifted in his seat.

“Why are you here?” Winnie asked her son.

“Wow, really mom?” Bucky asked little hurt.

“Yes, really!” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Well where would I go? This is my home!” Bucky answered but he was not sure it was his home anymore or he was welcome there anyway.

“Ohh is it now?” his mother retorted “I thought we were horrible parents who couldn’t stand their son’s  _success_  and were totally selfish in trying to make him blue collared worker like themselves, had no ambition or vision towards our child’s greatness will always be middle class people who didn’t want to get out of the puddle this city is!” she finished fuming.

Bucky sunk deeper in his chair, didn’t dare meet stares of either parent.

“I was drunk & hurt” was only response he gave.

“Stand up & take responsibility of your actions” Winnie said

“I’m, but I had nowhere to go. You guys are my parents aren’t you supposed to Love me unconditionally” Bucky asked

“Ohh, is that right?” Winnie gave a shrill laugh “So now you’re going to teach us  _parenting_ , when you have never been a good son yourself!” she stated

George sighed. He knew, this discussion will not go anywhere since his wife and son were exactly the same. Both stubborn & never let go that easily, which was a good as well as bad trait.

So he decided to intervene.

“Well I’m glad you’re ok & you came here” Father said to his son,

“Frankly, we didn’t expect you to come to us, so we are surprised but humans always seek their roots when troubled”   George didn’t say anything further.

Bucky took this as a cue and told his parents what all has had happened since, he last saw them. About his personal life, to which Winnie gave him classic I told you so look & he could swear she had a little smug smile but she readjusted her face quickly. Bucky continued to tell them everything, he just needed to get it out and be open with them.

“And that’s that… So here I am, not sure of my next move” Bucky confessed to his parents.

George nodded in approval, Winnie still had stiff demeanor, Bucky sighed he knew it was not easy to get into his mother’s good graces. He had hurt her, Bucky was her pride& he had broken that along with her heart into a million pieces. He knew it would never be easy task to put either back together.

“So” Bucky looked at his parents feeling somewhat light weight now that he had everything off his chest, he hoped his parents will forgive him & let him stay.

“Can I stay here? For a while, I mean until this mess is sorted?” he asked suddenly nervous about their response.

“Umm” George hesitated but Winnie was quick to take over.

“We have rented out both your and Rebecca’s rooms to someone” she said

“Wow, you have a tenant! Didn’t know you needed financial help, I thought you both had your pensions…” Bucky’s voice trailed when his mother glared at him.

“We didn’t rent those for money! This girl we know, she needed to move out of her brother place and we know the siblings well, also we had extra room” Winnie said

“Okay” Bucky sighed already resenting this new intruder. “So you’re saying I don’t have a place to stay in my own parent’s house because you like taking in strays?” Bucky earned disapproving looks from his parents.

“As your mother said, we know the girl; she needed place to stay near her brother and we had extra rooms so we gave them to her” George said in stern voice.

“She helps around the house, since our children are too busy looking after themselves; to pay attention to their old parents” he said.

“So it all boils downs to this, that because I fallowed my dreams I’m a bad son?” Bucky asked

“No, Son!” George smiled,

“You’re not wrong to follow your dreams but you can’t expect us waiting for your return or take notice of us!”

“We made you independent but we didn’t know you’ll just forget us” his father stated with sad smile as his mother’s eyes tear up.

Bucky felt guilty acting like an entitled brat towards his parents but he just couldn’t understand his parents need to help others, looking out of everyone? Why couldn’t they show same compassion to him which they showed to strangers. He hated  _this_  as much as he liked it.

He knew he had hurt them and forgiveness was not going to come that easily.

He was thinking what he should do; he could take a cab and go to city rent a hotel room. It was still not that late in the evening to call Maria and ask her to make the bookings.

“You can sleep on the couch or in attic as we have moved Becky’s bed there” his mother interrupted his train of thought.

“Tomorrow we can ask her to move some of her stuff from Becky’s room if you want so you can shift in that room. She is a sweet child, she will not mind, since it’s a temporary arrangement.” Winnie said with certain confidence.

This made Bucky resent this girl even more. He didn’t like the way his mother spoke about her almost like she spoke about him with certain pride and love.

Wow, was he jealous of some girl? Bucky thought to himself. He was really not ready to go to real world right now. His parents’ house offered him some safeguard which he was glad to have at the moment. He could tolerate some girl for some time, it’s not like he was forced into to some arranged marriage, and he snorted.

“Guess I can sleep on the couch for a night or two” he said.

“Okay, I need to get started on dinner” Winnie informed

“Ohh, met Steve in the morning when came here earlier; he invited me to the Pub” Bucky said

Both his parents exchanged a look but didn’t say anything.

“Ok, then. You can use this spare key to open the door in case you’re late” his mother informed and he just nodded

                                               ----------------------

Frankly he was relieved to get out of the house after heavy conversation he had with his parents. He was still unsure about their forgiveness but for time being he would take their anger.

As he made his way to the Pub, winter chill was evident in the air. He was still wearing cloths Steve had given him with denim jacket which provided minimum protection. He made a mental note to ask Maria to send some of his cloths over.

Bucky was hit with nostalgia once again when he saw old neon sign  ** _Mama’s_**  from across the road.

How many nights had he spent here playing hide & seek with Sam, running around the bar and in between the tables when George & his colleagues enjoyed beer and watched game on the TV after work.

_Bar was owned by Sam’s grandfather who handed it down to his daughter after him._

_Sam’s mama, was a single mother, & ran the bar without any hassle. She had regulars like George & his colleagues as well as some passer-by biker gangs, etc. _

_Never had any trouble around. One night though, some drunkards started bar brawl and pulled out guns at each other._

_Before George and others could intervene shots were fired Sam was hiding behind the bar as he was waiting for Bucky to find him. Bucky was shielded by table his father turned in front of him, when the fight started._

_But Sam’s mother took hit and died on the spot before help came._

_George brought Sam home that night, it was their friendship with Sam’s mother that never allowed George & Winnie to let Sam go in foster care since no immediate family claimed him._

_Even though they never officially adopted him, Sam was always their third child. Rebecca quickly accustomed to Sam and followed him everywhere. Friendship eventually turned into love & then into a happy marriage._

A car’s horn brought him out of his reverie, as Bucky crossed the road and made it to the Pub.

Inside structure was not changed as much but furniture was new, and paint or rather color scheme was different. Though new owners had tried to keep the old reminiscence intact.

Bucky noticed Pub was filled with people and most crowds were on younger side. He saw pool table was added, & on the other side of the floor there were booths for larger groups.

He went straight to the bar; a tall blond was arranging glasses behind the counter gave him a nod.

As Bucky sat on one of the bar stools, bar tender approached him,

“What can I, getchya?” he asked in heavy accent

“Strongest of scotch or whisky you have” Bucky responds

Bartender lets out loud laugh but pours, Bucky a large peg of whisky which he gulps in one go and gestures for another one.

“Rough night?” the man asks

Bucky snorts “You could say that” as he gulps second drink.

Just then a photograph hung in the middle of the bottle cabinet, catches Bucky’s eye. He smiles at it fondly. Its 5-6 year old Sam & Bucky siting on the bar counter mouths covered in ketchup and Sam’s mum laughing at them while trying to clean their faces.

“Never seen you around here!” large man states “Just moved or passing by?”

“Moved back, umm don’t know” Bucky says unsure still staring at the photograph.

He gets skeptical look from the other man, “You, uhh are you Bucky?”

“Yup, the very same” Bucky says as he points at the photo.

“Heard a lot about you man, good to finally meet you” as bartender extends his hand “Thor”

“Hope all good things” Bucky shakes hands, 

Thor laughs “Yes mostly, Sam should be here soon” he informs

 Bucky nods

Just then someone screams loudly “Damn it” catching attention of both men.

“You’re a loser Ned” a girl calls

“Yeah yeah, let’s see how long Peter lasts MJ” the boy responds

“Hey, keep it down kids” Thor calls after them and all the occupants of the table give him thumbs up.

He just shakes his head and laughs.

Bucky is hit with nostalgia for millionth time today, as he spots 4-5 College kids sitting around table with laptops open in front of them, headphones on, wired in and several empty glasses of shot with bottle of tequila in the middle. It seems like one of the hacking sessions he used to tak part in his college days.

Just then bar door opens and two men enter Thor smiles and nods to Bucky in the direction.

Bucky turns to see his two friends at the door.

Men spot him sitting at the bar, Steve gives him smile which Bucky returns & his eyes goes to the man next to Steve. 

Sam is frozen to the spot, although Steve had informed him about Bucky’s arrival he was little taken aback when he actually sees the man in front of him.

His face is still wary but he quickly recovers and gives Bucky a wide smile.

Bucky lets out a sigh and stands up.

“It’s good to see you man” Sam gives him a tight hug and pats his back couple of times.

“I’m glad you’re ok & that you’re here!” as he releases Bucky.

“Thanks man, it’s so good to see you too” Bucky replied

“I’m glad to be here, too” both men nod to him. Bucky was getting more relaxed now that people were accepting him without much resistance.

They approached the bar just then door opened again and Bucky turned to see familiar face of his sister. She was accompanied by another woman who Bucky guessed was Peggy.

When two women saw three men at the bar Peggy’s expression remained neutral but Rebecca’s expression changed from shock to hurt to rage in quick succession.

“Well, well, well” Rebecca said in shrill voice “Look what the wind from the  _west_  blew in”  

Sam gave her disapproving look; Steve was about to say something but look on her face silenced them quickly.

Peggy gave an acknowledging nod to Bucky and went to Steve’s side.

“What brings you to the cheap side of the country?” Rebecca asks Bucky

Bucky is hurt at his sister’s reception; frankly he is glad she doesn’t physically hit him but you never know. One wrong move and she might actually do that.

“It’s good to see you too Becca” Bucky tastes the water with her pet name.

“Don’t call me that” she retorts “I’m not 10 year old anymore”

“Ohh, I know you are not 10 anymore” Bucky continues to try & charm his sister

“You’re beautiful woman, daughter, wife, and mother…” his voice trails when she gives him  _stop talking now_  look.

“Yeah, what do you know about me?” she asks anger laced in her voice

“I’m sorry Becky” Bucky sighs

“Ohh, he is sorry ladies & gentlemen” she says with dramatically with her hands in the air.

“Well, what o you want me to say?” Bucky asks

“I don’t know” she replies “Last time I checked you’re the brilliant one in the family; I was nothing but a shadow”

Silence fills between them, tension is too much to handle.

“Damn it” one kid from the same table slams his hands. All heads turn towards the sound.

“See I told you he won’t last long” Ned snicker as he points to MJ

“It’s ok Pete” MJ caresses Peter’s face

“You kids would like to keep it down?!” Thor calls again

“Sorry dude” Peter responds just when he notices group of people standing near and his eyes goes wide when his eyes land on Bucky.

He elbows MJ and nods towards the group not so subtly. Bucky finds this odd since it’s the first time he has seen the kid but others just chuckle so he lets it go.

MJ’s reaction is not so different than Peter,

“I told you guys, you should have told Tony in the morning” she whispers to Peter who is in state of inebriation due to too many tequila shots.

Bucky looks back at his sister takes a tentative step towards her he tries to reach out to her but she steps back.

“Becky, please listen to me” he tries to speak

“No you listen to me” Rebecca says loudly as her temper on the rise again,

“They might forgive you” she points at Sam & Steve “everyone might welcomes you back with open arms but not me”

“I don’t need you” she continues “I have NO place for you in my life, you walked out on all of us in your quest for success; Do you even know anything about me, about my family?” she asked, her words cut him like knife

“Hell my kids don’t even know you!” she was on verge of crying “They think Steve & Tony are their real uncles, they don’t even know you exist”

Sam approaches her and takes her in his arms tries to calm her. Everyone is silently watching the scene unfolding.

“Mum & Dad might forgive you, but not me” she says with certain finality

“You abandon me too, never looked back; you don’t exists in my world anymore, you’re nothing but a stranger an intruder in my peaceful life” she lets out a sigh.

Rebecca walks towards the bar where Thor pours her whisky which she gulps in one stroke.

Bucky is astounded, ashamed of himself. In true sense he is a stranger; he doesn’t know anyone around here anymore.

Steve pats him on the back bringing him out of his head, “Giver her some time” Steve tells him.

They all make their way to three joined tables; Peggy takes seat first with Steve sitting next to her, gestures to Bucky to sit next to him. Sam goes ahead to sit next to them but stops when Rebecca glares at him. They sit at far end of the table.

Bucky eyes empty chairs wondering who else would join. Three kids from other table are cheering to some girl who is still wired in and taking shots as she continues her work. He doesn’t get clear view as she has her back to them.

Bucky starts viewing food menu as his stomach grumbles. He is still anxious but makes no more conversations with anyone.

“Hello everyone” a familiar deep voice calls which makes Bucky looks towards the entrance again.

He groans loudly, this day couldn’t get any longer or be over soon.

Tony makes ways towards the table with a girl which Bucky thinks is his girlfriend Steve had told him about.

As Tony approaches he stops in the middle when his eyes land on Bucky, who gives him tentative look. Both men just look at each other.

Pepper who is already at the table hugs Peggy and exchanges pleasantries with everyone.

When her eyes land on Bucky, she introduces herself since she doesn’t know the new entry,

“Hi I’m Pepper” she extends hand towards him.

Bucky is about to introduce himself when Tony chimes in, “James Barnes” Pepper retracts her hand and looks towards Tony with disapproving look.

“Wind from  _West_  must be strong to blew such greatness towards us peasants” Tony continues

This earns him several different looks from the occupants of the table. Bucky just doesn’t want to fuel any arguments so says nothing.

Whole ordeal becomes awkward as Tony & Rebecca take continuous jabs at him and Steve & Sam try to change the subjects to pacify the situation. Peggy and Pepper are more than happy to be spectators to the  _Civil War_  that has ensued over Bucky.

No one knows when or why Tony & Rebecca lunged themselves at Bucky when he retorts their snide comment with something even more spiteful.

Sam enfolds Rebecca in tight embrace and Steve tackles Tony, Thor is standing nearby if need arises.

Ned, MJ & Peter are dumbfounded so are Peggy and Pepper, everyone is watching the  _five_  with wide eyes. Bucky is fuming, tired of people blaming him for everything & being a punching bag.  

“In your face motherfuckers” someone says loudly and everyone turns towards the voice.

As you get up from the chair dropping your headphones, continuing your victory dance, unaware of what has happened around you,

“Fuck you all losers, Y/N is here to stay” you say with giving Peter fist to bump which he doesn’t return.

“Ohh, c’mon Pete” you say “Don’t be a Bitch”

Then MJ gives you an odd look which makes you take in your surroundings. Your eyes are about to pop out when you lock eyes with Bucky in the middle of the chaos.

“Holy, shit” you say followed by loud hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me some love! would love to hear from you. Is this getting boring? are you still with me? lemme know. xoxo <3 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sort of alliance is established between in Bucky & Reader, Peter being an ass but don’t hate my bean I love him sooooo much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! It’s next chapter. Phew, this story needs to move, sorry it’s taking long, lot’s of things happened since start of the year and due to which I lost my mojo, but this story is my favorite. I love each and every character in this one, especially the reader which is all of you, thank you for your patience. *kiss & hug* to all the ones who like it & comment.

As you stood frozen to the spot, your already intoxicated brain working in fast lane to take in the situation, you hiccupped loudly.

Tony looks at you annoyed “Y/N haven’t I told you not to curse like this in public!” he points

*hiccup* you put hand over your mouth.

“Are you drunk?” he asks almost in disbelief.

Another *hiccup* you shake your head.

Bucky is mirroring your expression, somewhat stunned trying to know, what the stranger he spent his journey back home is doing in the middle of this chaos.

Then he takes in Tony’s words and remembers conversation with Steve this morning. It doesn’t take long to put two & two together.

“I’m just gonna say I TOLD YOU SO” MJ points you just scowled at her.

“Let’s all just take a breather, everyone sit down now” Sam orders.

You are avoiding Bucky’s gaze who just can’t stop staring at you.

Again you *hiccup* loudly, Steve pours water and slides the glass towards you. You just nod to him for his kind gesture.

Peter, who is completely smashed, has taken seat next to you giggling like a teenager seeing his crush for the first time.

“MJ is always right!” Peter says loudly making heart eyes at your friend.

“You should have told Tony, also tell him you sat in Mr. Barnes lap gazing in his eyes” he says and giggles some more.

Your eyes widen in utter shock another loud hiccup escapes your mouth, Peter’s statement gets everyone’s attention.

“You did what?” Tony screams in utter disbelief.

“How do you know my sister Barnes, I swear to god don’t play your dirty tricks with my sister” he warns.

You just roll your eyes, Bucky who is annoyed just raises his hands in surrender and says,

“She didn’t sit in my lap, she fell in my lap there is a difference” he add clearly annoyed by drunken young boy.

“Ohh, she is the stranger from your train journey?” Steve asks and Bucky nods in affirmation.

Now it was your turn to be surprised, he mentioned you to Steve, when clearly you felt he would forget you the moment your back was turned.

Still avoiding his gaze you just drank some more water.

Food was served and everyone tried to keep themselves busy with it.

“You have lot of explaining to do young lady” tony said

“And now you’re definitely grounded” he added

You just rolled your eyes, at being treated like petulant child.

Bucky watched this interaction, he could see a different demeanor you held from night before. As if you were trying to hide in that chair. He wondered was it because of him or Tony, but you definitely different from when he met you for the first time.

You were annoyed at the same time you didn’t want to try and rub wrong side of Tony so you just kept your head down tried to suppress your hiccups.

“Ok, we should head home” MJ said

Another *hiccup* escaped through you.

Peter who is squeezed between you and MJ is just speaking incoherently and you couldn’t risk him spilling anymore beans regarding your trip so you shake your head in  _yes_  to her.

As you stand up to move, Tony says,

“Absolutely Not!!!”

“You are coming home, with me” he adds.

“Well ok, but you need to give us place to crash too, as aunt May will freak out when she sees Peter like this” MJ points out.

Peter is leaning on your shoulder, still giggling.

“Tony let them go, I have to get up early tomorrow. You know how noisy they get around house at night, especially when they’re drunk” Pepper reasons with Tony.

This night cannot get over faster you groan.

“But…” Tony tries to say something but before that all four of you are scurrying out of the place.

Just when you reach behind Bucky’s chair you lowered your head and whispered to him,

“This is your chance to escape, quickly follow us”

Bucky doesn’t need telling second time, he stands and just follows you without a word. Steve finds it amusing but doesn’t say anything.

Tony is on his feet again, “Keep your hands to yourself Barnes”

Bucky just rolls his eyes but doesn’t retort he just wants to escape.

In the car, Bucky sits in front seat as MJ turns the engine on. Peter sits between you and Ned, you both are trying to shut him up but all efforts are vain.

Peter peaks between two front seats and leans on MJ’s shoulder, “You’re so great you know that? I love you” MJ just rolls her eyes and shoves him back.

He falls on Ned unable to control himself in the motion, “awww Ned, you’re so beautiful” “Have I ever told you how much I love you” he asks kissing Ned’s cheek.

“Yes, Peter every time you’re drunk, you tell us all that you love us” Ned says

“Y/N” Peter screams “OMG you have no idea how scared I was yesterday, Tony almost got all information from me about your secret trip” his voice drops to couple of decibels

“But I didn’t tell him about, you know what, also I didn’t tell him about you know who?” Peter whispers but fails as laughter irrupts.

Bucky is little annoyed that boy is doing such antics and none of you are saying anything, he just focuses on the road.

“I love you Y/N” Peter says hugging you.

“I love you too Pete, now STFU or I’ll punch you ok?” you say

Peter shushes keeping finger on his mouth.

MJ stopped the car in front of Ned’s house he says goodnight telling you all to call him in the morning.

Peter is sprawled on the back seat with his head in your lap, your hiccups are gone down.

No one says anything in the car. MJ parks the car in front of Barnes house; Bucky is little taken a back but may be you guys know the house because of Tony.

Then when you all get down behind him he gives you confused looks, as you and MJ try to get sleeping peter out of the car.

Peter leans on you half-awake when you fish out keys from your pocket and toss them at Bucky,

“Here” you call after him.

He absentmindedly catches them & moves towards the door.

Then it finally hits him, his father’s word “…we know the girl and her brother”. Of course his parents knew about Tony and you. He doesn’t say anything and opens the door.

You & MJ bring Peter inside, start climbing stairs. You come to halt and turn to Bucky to ask,

“Where are you gonna sleep?”

Bucky points to couch. You look at him and then over to the couch it doesn’t look comfortable for his size but in this moment at this time of the night you can’t do much. So you nod, and say

“Knock my door if you need anything, Mom & Pops sleep early so…” your voice trails.

You kick yourself mentally *really y/n? Standing in man’s house telling him about his own parents habits wow*

Bucky just nods, “I’ll be fine” he assures you.

You nodded and went up to your room.

This was not the first time you three were drunk so you knew the drill. You dropped Peter on your bed right in the middle; you removed his shoes and MJ his jeans.

He just giggled the whole time, “Don’t tickle me MJ” then dropped on the pillow like a dead body.

Then both of you changed in your sleeping cloths and adjusted yourselves on either of his side.

It felt odd, for the first time since moving in the house or in this room specifically you thought about its former occupant.

\--------

It felt like just few minutes had passed after you closed your eyes. You were brought out of your sleep when you heard knock on your door.

You tried to get up from bed but something was holding you down, Peter was sprawled on your bed horizontally, with his head on MJ’s middle holding her legs and his leg on you.

You just pushed him one swift move, but he was a heavy sleeper he just mumbled something intangible and rolled over.

You cracked opened the door, just to obscure the view of your room and its occupant’s state.

“Good morning Y/N” George greeted you

“Morning pops” you said

He gave you a gentle smile, “Mum & I wanted to talk to you about something, if you are ok could you come down to the kitchen in 5 minutes” he asked

Your face fell, you knew how he, rather both of them felt about drinking and late nights. You were definitely gonna get a lectured you thought. You just nodded and closed the door.

You quickly brushed your teeth and put on pajama bottoms and left the room.

As you came down stares you couldn’t help but smile when you saw Bucky sprawled on the couch. One leg up on back of couch and other on the floor, his mouth was hung open, T-shirt was pooled around his stomach and hair messed up.

You made your way to the kitchen, George was sitting at the breakfast counter with coffee and Winnie was mixing pancake batter near the stove. You made your way to her, kissed her cheek and hugging her from behind,

“Good morning mama” you greeted her.

“Morning darling” she just patted your cheek.

“Y/N we wanted to talk to you about something” George said

“Sure, ummm but before you say anything I just want to say I’m sorry we didn’t mean to be noisy, and I couldn’t let Pete go back home when he was, ummm… and to ask MJ to go home that late it’s just… it won’t happen again, I promise, Pops…” you were rambling mess.

“We don’t want to talk to you about last night” he chuckled “you kids are responsible, we trust you y/n” he assured

“Ohh” is all you could manage

“Actually, our son James came home yesterday” he started awkwardly

“Well he is going through something, wants some time to clear his mind and wants to stay here and we thought if you could…”

“Sure Pops I’ll move at Tony’s no problem, I’ll just move my stuff in Rebecca’s room and...” before you could finish Winnie interrupted,

“No! You don’t need to move out” she said firmly “Just if you could make some space in Rebecca’s room so James can move bed from attic, he will use that room. You are not going anywhere, this is your house too” she told you

“Are you sure, it’s no trouble, Tony would be ecstatic or I can ask aunt May, it’s really no problem” you said

Although you didn’t want to go anywhere as you knew how overbearing your brother and Peter’s aunt can be, you still offered. It was just matter of few days or a week, you thought.

You were finally happy in your own space and didn’t want to break the peace you had achieved.

“We are sure darling, it’s just a temporary arrangement” Winnie said

You nodded and went about setting plates and starting more coffee and taking out other stuff from refrigerator.

After sometime, both MJ & Peter came down. Peter barely able to keep his eyes open, to avoid showing his hung over red eyes MJ made him wear sunglasses.

You served them juice and coffee also slipped two pills to Peter for his hangover.

George & Winnie said bye to you all as they went to local youth Centre for the day.

Winnie reminded you, “Just clear your things, James will help himself don’t you go all the way out to help him” with final goodbyes they left.

You came into kitchen and put on music on your iPod as you opened your laptop. Peter protested when put on music stating you were not helping with his pounding head, but you reminded him of his antics of last night, that shut his mouth immediately.

“Ok, who wants more pancakes?” you asked

Both of them just raised their hands as you moved your hips to Sia’s cheap thrills while pouring batter on the pan.

“Ok, who’s ready for pancakes” you asked “hold your plates”

“No” Peter squeaked “Y/N please…”

But his protests died down when two pancakes hit back of his head in succession.

“Damn it y/n” peter groaned

“Oops sorry, but I got this” you said

“C’mon MJ your turn” you asked

MJ just stood with her plate, you tossed one pancake and she just caught it in her hand and immediately put it in her plate. 

You turned to see if you hit the target and smiled when she gave you thumbs up. 

You just cheered, “Woo hoo”

Laughter, music and chatter woke Bucky from his slumber. He was not much of a morning person, well he was any person anymore, all he did since college is run on low sleep, study and work.

He stood up and stretched; although couch was uncomfortable he got some sound sleep. Maybe it was stress and exhaustion he guessed.

He made his way to the kitchen expecting his parents to be there, instead he saw you dancing in front of the stove flipping pancakes and two youngsters sitting at the breakfast counter eating.

MJ spotted him first,

“Good morning Mr. Barnes” she greeted him.

“Err, Bucky please” Bucky replied

She just nodded. You turned and greeted him,

“Morning Bucky”

“You hungry, must be, last night was crazy” you said

“Morning y/n” Bucky chuckled “crazy is an understatement and not just last night but last two days” he replied

You gave him kind smile, poor guy seriously needed a break “grab a plate there is juice and coffee, we are eating pancakes” you said

“I thought Winnie said Bucky could help himself” Peter remarked “And said you don’t need to do anything for him”

You gave him disapproving look, Bucky’s face fell. He knew it was not easy to win peoples trust but at least Steve, Sam and especially  ** _you_**  were being kind to him.

“And I thought aunt May told you not to drink” you exclaimed “But here we’re, hung over AF”

Peter scoffed but didn’t say anything further.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it” Bucky started “I’ll help myself, I’m used to it”

“Nonsense, grab a plate” you said “Lemme show you my skills” as you turned to the stove

MJ and Peter both ducked for safety but Bucky couldn’t understand their action but before he could ask first pancake hit him in the face,

“Did I make it?” you asked

MJ gave you thumbs up, Peter made noncommittal noise.

Bucky just stood there, but before he could respond second one hit him in the face.

“y/n, it’s better if I come there” Bucky said

As came to stand near, you felt certain flutter with his proximity.

“I really need to charge my phone” Bucky said as he filled his plate

You pointed to the power bank on the counter. Bucky said thanks as he scrolled through his phone.

Bucky was surprised his mail box was still not blocked, although he noticed his email volume was less than usual. He saw email threads stating there were problems with trial runs of new product, and it was not stable.

Lot of customers were complaining. This was the main reason of argument; he had noticed the instability and taken the matter to the board asking to postpone the launch. This led the board to question his judgment, and ultimately his removal from the company.

He was satisfied that  _karma_  was doing its work, but frankly it was his company. The one he loved so dearly, he couldn’t see it fail and ultimately crumble. If only he could find a solution, and find his way back.

He couldn’t see other threads as clearly he was blocked from them, could he hack his own company’s emails to get more information. He was stuck!!!

You observed Bucky contemplating something, and couldn’t help but ask. Honestly, why did you have the need to make everything ok? Make everyone around you happy?

“What’s up?” you asked Bucky

“Nothing, it’s my emails” he said “Well they’re not completely blocked but I would really like to know what’s going on and …” his voice trailed

You turned off the stove as you brought your plate to counter, you opened new window on your laptop,

“Here, let me” you gestured him to give you his mobile

Bucky handed over his mobile & watched you as he dig into his breakfast.

“y/n seriously?” Peter interrupted your actions “You just want to get into the trouble with Tony don’t you”

“What Tony doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him” you replied

“Fine, have it your way” Peter said “But I completely disapprove you doing this, & it’s illegal”

“Give it a rest Peter” you said

“No, why do you have to rub it in?” Peter asked “We are barely hiding our stuff, if you help him too…”

You silenced him with a stare.

“Here you go” you said to Bucky

“Ohh, wow” Bucky said “Thanks a lot”

He immediately went to scanning his emails.

You three kept up with your plans for the day, when back door opened and Steve came in with kids.

Sara came in skipping steps and hugged your legs.

“Hey Girl” you said “How are you this morning” as you picked her up and balanced her on your hip as you kissed her cheek.

She waved and gave a shy smile to all. She was carbon copy of her father.

“Hey Buck, I brought some cloths for you too…” Steve’s voice trailed

Steve took in the scene. Bucky was concentrating on his emails, Peter was drinking his coffee, MJ was looking at her phone.

“Looks like you are settled” Steve said to Bucky

“Ohh, yeah. Well not exactly, but I’m getting there” Bucky said

“It was just matter of time that you helped him” Steve said to you

You shrugged.

“For the record, I don’t support it” Peter said

“No one asked you Pete” MJ retorted

“I’m just saying, think about Tony” Peter fired back

“Stop being Tony’s bitch” MJ said covered her mouth as she realized Sara was there

Before they got into the fight, you stopped.

“Peter, technically we are in his house. Show the man some respect” you said

Bucky didn’t say anything, he hardly knew these people. Also you have been extremely compassionate towards him, he didn’t want to fuel anymore arguments.

“Well, have brought some more clothes and shaving kit for you, Buck” Steve said dropping the bag at Bucky’s foot.

“After breakfast, will clear things in Becca’s room so you can move in there” you announced to Bucky he nodded.

He was still invested in emails, he was through heaps of emails but no one knew why product was failing. He ran hands through his hair frustrated groan.

“I just don’t get it what’s wrong with it?” “What’s happening?” he was in his internal monologue out loud.

“What’s up Buck?” Steve asked

“Well we are going to launch this product in couple of months, it was important for us to get this out before our competition does but it’s failing and no one knows what’s wrong with it” Bucky said

“We have been working with teams to find out and lots of programmers are working but no one gets it and… it’s the reason I didn’t wanted to delay the launch in first place but board fired me…” his voice trailed

Steve just patted him on the back, “You’ll find way, don’t worry” he said

“Maybe you need fresh perspective” he told his friend

Bucky nodded as his gaze landed on you as if you were holding back something, controlling yourself not to intervene.

Bucky didn’t know what to make of it, he didn’t know what you actually did for living, he just could make it that you were good with technology.

“Well…” you started

“Absolutely NOT” Peter warned

“You don’t want to go there y/n” MJ said

“We can just look at it… I mean it’s not like we can find solution if all those people couldn’t…” you reasoned with Peter

“Y/N you’re getting into trouble…” Peter said

“C’mon, Pete you know it’s a great challenge, since when do you shy away from challenge?” you asked

“Since the time I love my life, and I want to live” Peter replied

“Can you guys help Bucky?” Steve asked hope in voice

Bucky just looked between you and Peter, then Steve with questioning look.

“I’ll let their work do the talking” he said as he pointed to you both

“If you don’t mind can you show us? What’s the problem, your team has narrowed down?” you asked

“Ummm, well I guess it’s not bad idea to get fresh view” Bucky said

He turned your laptop towards you. You nudged Peter as you set Sara down.

MJ went back to her phone and Steve was rocking his son as he gave Sara some fruit.

“Ivy league, overpriced idiots…” Peter noted

You made noncommittal sound but looked like you agreed with him.

You went through some more emails and both of you just made some sounds.

Bucky tried to make sense of conversation, he tried to interrupt.

“No, no. Don’t interrupt, they’re in zone” MJ warned him

Steve just shrugged.

Bucky finished his breakfast and cleared everyone’s plates, least he could do.

As he cleared stuff from counter you and peter both discussed some more.

About 15 to 20 minutes later,

“Okay, you might want to sit” you said

Bucky sat back on the stool. You brought marker and some blank papers.

“Please note that, if & when asked about me helping you, I will outright deny my involvement” Peter said before starting

“Peter stop being a wuss” you said

“No, y/n you’re playing with fire. I’m Team Tony here, just making it clear” Peter said

“Ok, ok. This is not civil war. Relax and help me” you reasoned

You wrote an algorithm on paper as Bucky watched.

“This is your algorithm and…” you circled at some lines “…this is your problem” you pointed out

“If you write it like this…” Peter said while taking marker from your hand and started to write

Bucky watched you both in amazement, it was like you were doing some kind of dance routine back and forth he couldn’t make out who started where and who stopped where.

Both Peter and you went back to your zone and wrote on pages.

“…. and that’s how it’s done, kiss our asses M.I.T.” you said and fist bump Peter who just snorted

Bucky looked at two of you then at the pages. He read through them. You had not only found the problem but wrote a solution for him too.

He scanned the pages once more and asked “How is it possible that it was in front of me and I couldn’t see it?”

Steve just clasped Bucky’s shoulder “like I said fresh perspective” he said

“Will this work?” Bucky asked you & Peter

“Just because we are not Ivy League doesn’t mean we’re stupid” Peter retorted

“Pete, he didn’t mean it like that” you said

This earned distinct looks from everyone in room, Steve gave you proud smile, Peter snorted, MJ smirked at you, and Bucky just looked sheepish for questioning people who just helped you.

“Sorry” Bucky said “Seriously didn’t mean it like that...”

You waved him off, “It should, you need to add it in original code and run it… but yeah pretty sure it will work” you said

“Great I’ll ask my team to work on it and…” Bucky’s voice trailed as he called Maria

“Hey it’s me, can you get Hope or Scott on the call” he spoke “Also make sure they’re alone”

“Hey Hope it’s me, I’m sending you some photos on your personal number, see if you can run it today…” Bucky hesitated “And Hope, I don’t have to tell you not to tell anyone as of now…”

“Great, thanks” he hung up the phone.

Bucky took photos of the images and sent it. He sighed, like a little weight lifted from his shoulders.

No matter what, it was still the company he started, his dream, he couldn’t see it crumble.

Just then your phone started ringing. You saw who it was and your eyes widen,

“OMFG Pete, MJ look who it is…” you showed them the screen

“Fuck” Peter exclaimed

“Well answer it” MJ encouraged

“I don’t have my earphones, shit” you said

“Just answer it y/n” Peter said

You put your phone on speaker “Hello”

“Ms. Y/L/N?” person asked

“This is she” you said

“Finally we speak” Man on the other end said

“Yes, finally” you laughed

“I was going to be in New York this week, wanted to meet you for dinner to discuss further details of our deal” he said

You looked between Peter & MJ both of whom gave you a nod, encouraging you to say yes.

“Sure, I can do dinner, I mean I eat food… and...” you babbled as MJ glared at you to stop speaking

Peter just face palmed himself rolling his eyes

Person on the other end laughed,

“Very well! How does Wednesday evening sound?” he asked

“It sounds perfect” you said

“Good, my team will co-ordinate. Looking forward to meet you Y/N, have a great day ahead” he said

“Me too. You too, bye” you said as you cut the call.

“Fuck yes, this is happening” Peter exclaimed

“Oh my god, what am I going to tell Tony” you asked “he is going to flip”  

“Tell him you have a date” MJ said

“Really?” you asked

“Yes, that’s better than reality” Peter nodded

Bucky was watching this interaction; he looked at Steve for clue, who just shook his head.

“What do you think Steve?” you asked

“Well go to the meeting, but you know how I feel about keeping secrets, its better you tell Tony & tell him soon” Steve said

You just sighed. This was going to be a disaster; your brother was going to kill you.

“Well let’s go then, we need to decide your outfit” MJ said

“Also we need to prepare presentation” Peter added

You three, went upstairs. Bucky was curious although he knew it was none of his business, just then he received email from Maria asking to meet him personally as she had some stuff that needed to get sign-off from him.

He absentmindedly wrote back, asking her to come down on  _Wednesday evening_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me some love. Did you like it? send me feedback, anything really. You can also find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings, don't be shy come say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
